Along with the popularization of digital cameras and other related products, more and more people are enjoying capturing images and printing the captured images by a home printing device. People also prints images stored in a storage medium, using a home printing device. If the captured images do not have an intended color tone, a color conversion process is desired for the images before printing.
A printing device capable of adjusting an image is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-89179. This printing device requires a user to input adjustment data thereto for adjusting the quality of an acquired image.